


School Grade Blues

by MCK25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Along with Chikara, But superstar suga saves the day, Cinnamon rolls, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes were made, SugaHina - Freeform, Sugawara x hinata, basically pure fluff, hinasuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: Kind of rushed this, but this is still one of my most favorite rare pairs and I wanted to get the story longer but my arms hurt ROFL.  Just read on and see what it's about.  Comments are appreciated!  Thank you for reading!





	

High School Blues  
Hinata Shouyo/ Sugawara Koushi

Summary: Out of all the days Hinata had to get his test scores for every class sent to Takeda, right now was the worst. Weeks prior to said exams, he took his studying to a different level due to him going to Ennoshita to get tutoring and mentoring. It was rather higher than Kageyama’s studying, but he felt confident he was going to ace them! And yet do the scores tell the truth?

Silence. That was about all the sensei and club leader did when he appeared. And it was giving every team mate a rather… weary frightened sensation. His mouth wasn’t in his usual smile, while at the same time he was holding papers, almost on the verge of being crumpled to no smoothness.

Daichi and Asahi had walked in and said next to nothing, hoping he was playing a joke of the sort. It wasn’t the case as other players approached the court and they received about the same glare from their sensei. 

“D…Do you think one of us did something wrong?” Nishinoya nonchalantly asked Tanaka who was sweating bullets. It was apparent since his eyes were going back and forth, left and right. “I-I don’t even know! I took my exams just recently, they couldn’t have graded them that fast!?” The taller male grew rather flustered. Professors are unpredictable.

Hoping they wouldn’t make Takeda-sensei any… disturbed than he is now, everybody had come along and sat at the front where he’s facing. Obedience sometimes led to relaxation in most people. 

A sharp deep breath made everyone flinch, specifically Daichi pushing most of the others back, waiting for him to unleash his hidden wrath. He turned on his heel to the left and merely left to go out the doors, refusing to wait any longer for Ukai to come along and start the session. 

“Maybe Kageyama or Hinata troubled the principal again, and sent referral reports.” Tsukki said smirking to himself. “O-Oi! We haven’t done anything since the last time when we first came here!” the black haired first year responded fist close to the taller ones’ face. Yamaguchi was the one to hold the other back, calmly hoping it wasn’t something they both did.

Not that the two didn’t argue here and there, nothing major even necessarily happened. They had their quarrels and had other people step in to defend one or just to stop their bickering. However, this wasn’t the same, per Takeda’s found research. The day didn’t seem all that bad either. The spring weather was having a pleasant effect on everybody. Despite the allergies from the Sakura and other blossoming trees, people seemed to come out for fresh air rather than stay cramped inside all day.

In Takedas eyes, it seemed the day was put on hold for him to relax. The papers within his hands did indeed involve trouble for the red-haired teen, but he didn’t want to wait any longer. Like the unexpected breezy day, came along Sugawara, cheerful as ever.   
“Afternoon sensei! Do you need something?” He asked untangling his backpack from over his shoulders. This was brought to the elder’s attention as he now spoke out to the white-haired student, hoping he could shed some light in the shadows of Hinata and his whereabouts.

“Sugawara-San! Have you seen Hinata?” he asked, his eyes fully back to their brown hues. Upon being asked about the first year, Sugawara was sure he saw him at school today. He had seen him when he left his math class in the morning but after that, all their classes were spread everywhere he didn’t see him again.

This automatically worried him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Why? What happened?” He asked shoulders getting rather tense.

“Iye, Iye. Nothing happened to him. I’m looking for him so we can talk about his grades.” He said mentioning the wrinkled papers within his grasp. On the inside Sugawara had face smacked his forehead with his palm. Was that all? 

“I didn’t want to show anybody the scores, but to someone he looked up to. Here.” He said handing Koushi the papers. They were all in the subjects of English, Math (Mix of Geometry), Biology and History. According the scores… he got D’s in all of them? This mostly stunned Suga in the sense that Hinata didn’t fail ENTIRELY but he got decent scores. 

“Can you look at all of them quickly? I think the teachers did their own mistakes.” He told Sugawara. The wind casually blew onto them and both took in their deep breaths of fresh air.

The Sakura trees let out a sprinkle of their falling petals land onto the cool grass. 

“I think I know what the real grades to these are, but I want you to look over the answers and see what the scores really add up to. I should go back and wait for Ukai to begin training. When you find Hinata, tell him the scores were false and that he got higher scores. I’ll leave it to you! Later!” 

And just like that Sugawara was left with Shouyo’s test scores, and left wondering where the redhead did go. Other than that, he went to a nearby bench, and scurried his hands into his backpack for a green pen to signify better changes to the scores. Why did Takeda come to him in the first place?

Was it the refreshing essence he gives off to everyone and give them a new start after making mistakes? He felt rather… warm inside from knowing that besides other first years, Takeda sensed Hinata had a compelling attention to the older boy. 

Not like Suga was too concerned about being looked up to, but he felt that was his job for first years. And man, would he miss the sunshine boy when he graduates. 

Figuring he might see him around school to check on his grades, or even get tutoring he heads back into the main building. In his head, Sugawara was sure Hinata was in knots about how his grades turned out. He must be hiding, yet with being so short he could fit just about anywhere to hide from people, even his on the lookout senpais. Opening the doors to the still cool and collected hallways, Suga made his way upstairs to the second floor. 

He heads to Room 9-1, a place for all first years to come to tutoring in the middle of the year. Especially with midterms now done, things were about to ramp back up for the finals coming in the next few months. 

Upon sliding the door, he meets eyes with Ennoshita sitting and studying one of his materials for chemistry class. This was his chance to-

“Ah! Suga-san! Good afternoon! Have you seen Shouyou?” he asked a little hesitantly.

Well that cleared up his answer to see if he knew where Hinata was. His relief didn’t necessarily come but he asked the same question to Chikara. “Really? No one knows where he is? Not even Kageyama?” 

Suga set his bookbag down in the chair in front of him and faced Ennoshita. “No. I saw him once this morning, but now I can’t find him anywhere.” He said to the others dismay. Upon mentioning again of the boy in question, Ennoshita spoke again. 

“Do you have his test scores? Takeda said he’d be giving them to someone when school let out for the day.” Like a magician, he flipped them out of his front pocket and lied them all out, sprawled with the fronts facing upward. 

“Ah. Anyways, I’ve been meaning to look at those.” Ennoshita read them from upside down, already seeing what the given scores were but in his face, he felt the determination that… those scores weren’t the correct ones. “I’ve been tutoring Hinata the past 2 weeks for his midterms so that he could keep playing in the spring.” He says trying to get a pen from his backpack.

“Oh, so he must have studied hard! By the looks of it, you agree with Takeda sensei that these scores are incorrect.” He uttered to the second year, already having a green pen in hand so as to correct the red markings. 

“You want to do these two, I do these and we check with each other?” Ennoshita asked humbly at the white haired third year. He nodded, and was still surprised by the fact Hinata went to Chikara to get tutoring. Not that Suga couldn’t tutor him, he had a lot more things to do at home AND at school along with volleyball. 

The next fifteen to thirty minutes went by almost like water in a stream. The only mistakes the two found in his tests were:

• On his Geometry exam, the teacher had emphasized to use the proper trig to find the angles in each problem. Hinata found the right ones only to be marked wrong most likely by the teacher misreading his answers.  
• Solutions to his English questions about situations weren’t as convoluted as they seemed but was marked down for weird answers. Even some vocab he got right was clearly marked wrong, probably by confusion or mistake.  
• 2 points to remembering important dates in History of Japan were ¼ than what it was. In this case that gave him back about 6 and ½ points to History’s.  
• In his Biology Exam, he had listed the process of mitosis in the proper order. His teacher on the other hand was new to the subject and started from scratch like the students. That was probably the only thing, and others were little to tiny mistakes. 

Now, with Koushi and Chikara nearing the end to the final true results to Hinata’s scores, it was clear. He didn’t get 4 D’s like his professors intended. He got 3 B’s and an A. “HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Koushi and the other shouted in unison. Luckily it was still beginning of the 2 hours to said session, and thankfully only they were around.

“This is a miracle! Ennoshita whatever you did, you did a great job in helping our first year out!” Suga said with excitement, punching Chikara in the gut. This had him doubled over in pain, yet he was still in shock that he could be able to tutor a person who gets low scores to higher scores.

But where was Hinata?

“Chikara! I think I know where Hinata went! Show these to Takeda-sensei and his other teachers. Good job!” He said waving his bye to him, after helping an almost passed out second year. Ennoshita lightly waved at his direction, cautiously taking the papers in his hands hoping this wasn’t an illusion.

“Finally got through to him.” He said silently to himself.

*10 – 20 Minutes Later*

“Oh? You must be one of Shouyou’s best friends. Yes, he came home not too long ago. Is everything alright?” The orange haired mother to Natsu and said older brother asked head tilted.

“H-Hai Ma’am! I’m in the volleyball team with him at Karasuno!” He asked alost breathless from the run he took to get to Hinata’s house in the first place. It would have taken him a shorter amount of time to get there, but his home was on the longest bike ride to and from school. Maybe he wouldn’t be in practice today, but he sure got his exercise for the day.

“I see. Natsu! Can you show him Shouyou’s room! I have to start cooking dinner soon!”

“Hai Oka-san!” The shorter girl ran over to her mother and Sugawara. ‘My, my she’s just as cute as Shouyou!’ He thought to himself. 

He removed his shoes, and put on slippers. “You sure are handsome. I hope to find a man like you someday!” she says as a matter of fact. This caused Koushi to blush like a red delicious apple. Maybe Hinata has mentioned him before?  
“I don’t know what he’s doing, but he mumbled something about school and closed the door in his room. I hope there aren’t any bullies picking on him, or else I’d get the biggest person I know to beat them up!” She said huffing her chest, leading him down about 2 corridors finally leading to the elder’s room.

She shuffled away to tend to her own homework, and Sugawara had to tend to a, probably, moping spiker.

He knocked the door lightly enough to see if he heard any rustling. “Hinata? It’s Sugawara! Can I come in?” not that there wasn’t any movement but he decided it was best to try and let himself slip in through the crack of the door hoping he didn’t mind the intrusion. The lights were off, and it didn’t look like anyone was in there.

He saw a small black mass on the corner of Hinata’s bed to see the orange haired boy sitting with his knees to his chest.

Sugawara was rather confused at this side of Hinata. He would never cry at the thought of horrible grades, flustered and afraid that he wouldn’t play yes, but not to this extent. Sugawara was hesitant to start about his grades in the first place, hearing the fewest of sniffles pass by the shorter one’s clothing. 

“I’m-I’m an idiot aren’t I.” He sputtered through tears, shocking Sugawara. 

“Tests just aren’t fair. Th-They don’t define me. I don’t even know why we even need school in the first place.” Shouyou said trying to hide his face on another corner of his shoulders. 

The elder was a tad bit surprised Hinata did care for his grades, but to call himself stupid? That was by far the most preposterous accusation Koushi would ever hear from someone let alone Shouyou. But now, Hinata needed someone to lean on. 

Smiling a tad bit, he walked over to Hinata’s bed, taking the sheet covers back and embraced the red head into his arms. He removed him of his pout-like physical state, and ended up Koala hugged by the shorter boy. It was no lie, school was an unwanted burden but everybody needed a background to find a decent, then better job. 

He let his tears continue falling onto Suga’s shoulder releasing the sweltering stress he had from his body. He received back rubs and small kisses to his cheeks to let him know Suga was there to listen. The burden was real enough for the white-haired teen, even he cried at times from the stress. 

“Ne, ne it’s alright Shouyou. Everybody gets these days and its best to let it out every now and then.” He said scratching the others head as Hinata’s eyes glanced up at his brownish hues. They meet and Suga smiles, patting his spine once more.

“You aren’t an idiot Hinata. Things happen. Sometimes, mistakes were made and not just on your part.” The smaller boys’ eyes glimmered in confusion unsure what he was getting at. “Hinata, your test scores were actually higher than intended. Most of your professors made mistakes in the grading process.” 

Upon hearing this, his eyes went into a form of pleading. Waiting for what was next. “You actually got 3 B’s and an A. Isn’t that great?” The colors returned to his eyes and Sunshine peered through the window restoring his room to its normal appearance. Being in dark rooms were always unhealthy in Sugawara’s opinion, but he understood why now.

“Ennoshita did a great job in tutoring you. He took the papers back to Takeda sensei and your other teachers to fix your grades.” Thus, the boy was in awe.

Hinata always knew why Suga was his favorite. Rather than yell at him to do things right, or get yelled at by others to follow the correct steps in finding right answers Suga was patient and encouraging. After all it was his idea to suggest Ennoshita in the first place. Kageyama and Daichi probably weren’t the best options for help but he was gld they tried to help. Save for Kageyama who got practically the same grades as him.

Suga was the refreshing angel he never knew he needed. 

Out of pure happiness for being told this, and for Sugawara coming to his rescue in a sad time, he nuzzled his nose on Suga’s causing them both to blush like tomatoes. 

“Thank you Sugawara-san.” He said lightly placing his lips to the other, feeling pressure right back on his lips.


End file.
